Flustered
by kaking95
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been together awhile now, and still Annabeth wonders if she'll learn to control the color in her cheeks when he's around. It doesn't look like it will be any time soon as a trip to the beach leaves both of the half-bloods quite flustered. Percabeth fluff!


It's fluff time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you Percy, my mother expects these blueprints to be finished by the end of the week!" Annabeth said as she dug her heels into the ground, not letting her boyfriend pull her another foot away from the Athena cabin.

"But Annabeth," Percy whined, "you've been working on this project for a month nonstop! You deserve a break!" and frankly, he deserved a little more time with his girlfriend. Ever since he arrived back at camp, Annabeth had been shut in her cabin, working on plans for the rebuilding of Mt. Olympus. Which okay, yes, was an important job, but wasn't he important too? Placing both hands on her shoulders, he stooped down so that their faces were level and only a few inches apart, "Please? For me?"

Annabeth sighed heavily, annoyed that he was trying to play the ignored boyfriend card. He understood that she missed him too, right? It wasn't her fault Athena had put such a ridiculous deadline on these plans! All the gods on Mt. Olympus were counting on her to create an even bigger and better home than it was before the war, and she was not about to make a whole group of gods mad by being late with these plans. "Look Percy, I'll make you a deal," she itched to be back at her desk, "Give me the rest of the day to finish these prints for my mother, and then tonight we can go spend time at the beach." Relationships were all about compromises, right?

Percy blew out a puff of air, making Annabeths bangs flutter down into her eyes. He grinned at her annoyed expression and brushed the hair from her eyes, leaving his fingers against her cheek for a few moments after before straightening up, "I guess I can wait a few more hours, but only because you're worth it."

"And because you can't do anything about it anyways," she stated matter-of-factly, grinning up at him.

"Well, that too," he grinned back down at her, and acting on a quick impulse, he bent down and brushed his lips against hers, "I'll meet you outside your cabin tonight, 7 o'clock sharp!" He turned and jogged away before she could get out another word.

Annabeth could only blush as she watched his retreating form, wondering when exactly he learned how to make her so flustered.

* * *

Percy tried his best to make his hair lie flat as he made his way towards the Athena cabin, knowing that it was no use and his hair was never going to cooperate with him; Annabeth probably didn't care what he looked like anyway. Still, he couldn't help but look over his reflection in the window of the cabin and be self-conscious. He was wearing sea green swimming trunks and a gray tank top, and had a towel thrown over his shoulder. Annabeth had made a comment a few weeks back how she liked the color sea green, and it only took numerous looks in the mirror afterwards for him to realize that it might have been because of his eyes.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Annabeths voice broke through his thoughts and he tried to hide the blush that was rising up to his cheeks.

He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to laugh it off, "Oh I'm just excited about the beach." Real smooth.

"Uh-huh," Annabeth just smirked, and took her boyfriend's hand before leading him down the path towards the beach. She liked the warm feeling their intertwined hands gave her, even though this public display of affection often made her blush. She looked over at Percy, who still had a happy grin plastered onto his face. She wished she knew what he was thinking about.

As soon as the lake came into view, Percy and Annabeth made their way to a random spot and laid out their towels. There were a lot of other campers around and in the lake, a few calling our friendly greetings to the couple. And of course, the Stoll brothers had to get their cat calling and wolf whistling out of the way, making both Percy and Annabeth red in the face.

Percy chuckled nervously and lowered himself down onto his towel, bringing Annabeth down with him, "So, did you finish the blueprints for your mom?"

"Pretty much. I hope she likes what I have planned," Annabeth tried to hide the worry in her voice, and she let her head fall down onto Percy's shoulder so he couldn't see the crease between her eyebrows. Everybody was counting of her to create a bigger and better Mt. Olympus, and she was really starting to feel the pressure. What if no one liked her ideas? What if her measurements turned out to be wrong, she'd be so screwed then.

"Helloo, earth to Annabeth?" Percy's voice awakened her from her reverie, and she looked up to see his eyebrows raised and a playful smirk across his lips.

"Sorry, I was… thinking. Did you say something?"

"You're always thinking," Percy laughed, "I just said that I'm sure what you have planned for Mt. Olympus is nothing less than spectacular."

She felt a blush rise up to her cheeks and wondered again how he had learned to make her feel so flustered.

"You're cute when you blush," Percy observed, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, I am not blushing," Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms, turning her body away from his.

"Maybe a dip in the lake would help with the redness?" Percy said and before Annabeth knew what was happening, he had thrown off his tank top and scooped her up into his arms and started towards the lake, only stopping when they had gotten to the edge of the dock.

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare!" Annabeth squealed, "I have all my clothes on!" And… he didn't. She suddenly became very aware of her body pressed up against his bare chest, and how it made it very hard for her to concentrate on not being tossed into the lake. Percy was completely oblivious, as per usual.

"Okay, okay," Percy laughed and let her feet drop to the ground. He then sat to where his legs were dangling over the side of the dock, and he looked up at Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth grinned down at Percy before lowering herself to sit next to him, "I would've killed you."

He smiled lazily and looked at her through the corner of his eye, "I'd of liked to see you try, with my being invincible and such."

Her eyes darted to the part of his back where she knew tethered him to the mortal world, and, feeling rather brave, she let her fingertips graze the delicate spot. She felt him stiffen immediately, and she drew her hand back, embarrassed.

After his initial shock, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and placed it back onto his back. She was the one that had kept him alive in the River Styx after all; without her, he would have died that day. As soon as her hand touched the spot, warmth spread up and down his spine and a quiet sigh escaped his lips.

Annabeth couldn't help but giggle at this new found piece of information as her fingers drew circles on the small part of his back. She knew others were probably staring, and maybe it wasn't wise to be displaying this intimate gesture in public, but Percy and Annabeth were really in their own little world at that moment.

That is, until someone cleared their throat from somewhere behind them. Annabeth and Percy started, and, after untangling themselves, they scrambled up from their sitting positions on the dock. Annabeth looked embarrassed, while Percy looked annoyed.

"Hey Malcolm," Percy muttered, a little peeved that the younger boy had kind of ruined the moment, even if Annabeth was the boys sister.

"Uh, hey Percy," Malcolm gulped and looked from his sister to her boyfriend, "Chiron sent me to tell everyone to go back to their cabins. Apparently he wants everyone rested for tomorrow."

Annabeth had totally forgotten! Grover had sent word a few weeks ago that he had a group of half-bloods from Texas coming in tomorrow evening, and Chiron had wanted the entire camp ready for their arrival. Ever since the promise the gods made to Percy after the war, new campers were steadily coming in to Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron was striving to make the best impression possible to the young kids.

"Of course, Malcolm. I'll be back at the cabin in a few minutes, thanks for telling us," Annabeth said to her younger brother, giving him the cue to leave. Annabeth sighed and started to follow her brother, only stopping when she noticed Percy wasn't following, "Ready, Seaweed Brain?" She held her hand out for him to take.

Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her, raising his eyebrows, "Not quite" he whispered.

She smiled shyly, but wrapped her hands around his neck all the same. The sea green eyes she loved so much bore down into her gray ones, and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It may have not been underwater, but it still made her feel elated. She grinned against his lips and he pulled away slightly, letting their foreheads lean against one another.

"I guess we should be getting back," Percy murmured, wondering how much longer it would take Chiron himself to come down to the lake and order them back to their respective cabins. Percy winced at the thought. Annabeth nodded and he removed his hands from her waist, and instead put an arm around her shoulder, steering her towards the path leading back to the cabins.

Annabeth brought her hand back to the small spot of his back, and just let it rest there. They spent the rest of the walk in a comfortable silence, and when it was time for them to part ways, he leaned down and stole another kiss before turning on his heel and jogging back towards his cabin.

Maybe he had always known how to make her flustered.


End file.
